


Silence to everyone (I'm still talking)

by StarSplit



Series: Homecoming [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSplit/pseuds/StarSplit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw always loved the pancakes at that diner (Shaw returns - 100 word drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence to everyone (I'm still talking)

“It’s good to see you’re actually eating,” is the first thing she says as she slips other seat in the booth. Root stares in shock across the table at the woman sitting so casually across from her, unable to stop staring. Shaw looks tired. Her skin is a shade paler than usual, her hair is short and ragged under the hood she’s pulled over it, and the clothes she’s wearing dwarf her small frame. But she is there, and she is alive and a barely perceptible smirk is growing on her face the longer Root stays silently staring at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a real drabble (ie 100 words exactly). Mostly because I was thinking of that scene where Root is eating pancakes in that diner and that flash of hope she gets when Harold slips into the booth across from her. And also a bit of the whole "It is pretty nice being able to sneak up on you".


End file.
